Seis detalles nuestros
by PukitChan
Summary: Porque a lo largo de su último año en Hogwarts, Albus y Lorcan analizan su relación... /Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Orgullo

**Título:** Seis detalles nuestros

**Personajes: **Albus Severus Potter/Lorcan Scamander.

**Advertencias: Slash.** Esta historia contiene malas palabras y narra una relación **homosexual.** Sino te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego que abandones este fanfiction; dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño. **

**Viñetas: 1/6**

Harry Potter, universo, menciones, hechizos y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a quienes adquirieron sus derechos. Escribo esta historia por simple diversión así que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esto.

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

**Seis detalles nuestros**

Por:

PukitChan

**I**

**Orgullo**

_Septiembre_

Le adoras, siempre lo hiciste, aunque tal vez no te dieras cuenta de ello al inicio. Sin embargo, ahora lo sabes y no pretendes desperdiciar más tiempo. Quizá por eso tus dedos se hunden en sus largos mechones rubios mientras tu boca va al encuentro de la suya, que te recibe con la seguridad y confianza de saberse plenamente correspondido. Bebes su aliento y succionas su sabor, percatándote de cuánto lo extrañaste durante las vacaciones de fin de curso, pese a que en realidad pasaron juntos la mayoría de éstas.

Sientes su corazón palpitar irregularmente contra tu pecho. Sabes que si alguien los descubre en esa posición los regañaran, pero no puedes evitarlo. Desde que lo viste en la estación, acompañado por sus padres y su gemelo, tuviste la imperiosa necesidad de sostenerlo entre tus brazos. Y ahora que por fin lo está, no vas a soltarlo.

Mentalmente agradeces que cada compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts tenga una persiana que impide cualquier visión hacia el interior del mismo, porque no quieres soltarlo. Y él parece pensar lo mismo, porque se sienta sobre ti, a horcajadas. Sus ojos grises te miran con intensidad en el momento en el que sientes un escalofrío recorrer tu cuerpo. Tus manos atrapan su cintura y lo acercas un poco más. Está sonrojado y sus labios hinchados. Te enorgulleces de haber sido el causante de aquel intenso color.

—Lysander se estará preguntando si algún Nargle me ha secuestrado—susurra Lorcan, respirando agitado sobre tus labios. Aquella oración te hace sonreír, porque recuerdas la _curiosa_ conversación que tuviste con el gemelo de tu pareja. Y estás convencido de que no es precisamente eso lo que se estará preguntando Lysander.

—¿Le dijiste que ibas a estar conmigo? —preguntas, aunque sabes la respuesta.

—No fue necesario —replica, inclinándose para acariciar y delinear tu ceja—, él me miró y supo que estaría contigo, Albus.

Sonríes. Te agrada escuchar tu nombre en los labios de Lorcan, por muy cursi que suene eso. Así que impulsado por la emoción del momento, te agachas y buscas un camino que te lleve a su cuello, donde depositas pequeños besos, recorriendo el sendero de su piel. Intentas controlarte, porque tú eres el adulto; acabas de cumplir la mayoría de edad mientras que Lorcan apenas ha llegado a los catorce. Maldices ese hecho, pero como el buen Huflepuff que eres, cierras los ojos y piensas qué es lo mejor para todos. No es el momento ni el lugar adecuado, además de que Lorcan tiene plena confianza en ti y no piensas defraudarlo de ninguna manera. Es por eso que te separas para encontrarte nuevamente con sus labios, volviendo aquel apasionado movimiento en uno más dulce y tierno, lleno de calma. Te tomas tu tiempo para explorar su boca, llegando a la conclusión de que no importa que sea tu último año, de alguna manera lograrás encontrar la manera de pasar todo tu tiempo con él.

Un año. Ésas son las palabras que resuenan en tu mente cuando Lorcan se separa y se acomoda, aún sobre ti, alojando su cabeza rubia en la curvatura de tu cuello. Un año es todo cuanto les queda y sabes que es duro. Además, pronto presentarás los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y todo será aún más difícil. No obstante, si hay algo que te ha enseñado Lorcan es a creer en lo imposible y tal vez, eso es justo lo que necesitas: tener la firme creencia de que todo saldrá bien.

El resto del camino hacia Hogwarts transcurre entre pláticas, besos, sonrisas y dulces. En algún momento del viaje, Lysander llega a visitarlos, feliz de no haberlos encontrado en actividades inapropiadas, según sus palabras. Conversan, aunque los hermanos, como es natural, tienen más tema de conversación que tú; sin embargo, sabes que Lysander te ha incluido en la conversación cuando escuchas sus alegres palabras en las que te pide, con una preocupación más bien exagerada y teatral, que cuides a su hermanito mientras él no está. Y tú aceptas con facilidad aquella petición.

Antes de llegar a Hogwarts, logras ver a Scorpius, porque se asoma en el compartimiento y te sonríe burlonamente. Él sabía cuánto te gustaba Lorcan, inclusive mucho antes que tú. Y aunque no dice nada en particular, sabes que en cuanto te lo encuentres ―porque ambos son Premios Anuales de sus respectivas casas y comparten ciertas actividades juntos―, te espera una avalancha de palabras llenas de su particular humor negro. Suspiras mientras Scorpius aprovecha para dar un vistazo al compartimiento, como si buscara a alguien, aunque los únicos que están ahí son tú y Lorcan, quien, por cierto, sonríe y agita su mano, saludando a Scorpius. Y aunque Malfoy no le responde, Lorcan parece satisfecho con la mirada que le ha dedicado.

—Le agrado —dictamina Lorcan en el momento en el que se pone de pie para cerrar el compartimiento, bajar una vez más la persiana y comenzar a desvestirse. Tragas saliva, permaneciendo sentado y recordándote de una y mil maneras posibles que la intención del rubio es ponerse el uniforme de la escuela; no obstante, no puedes dejar de ver la manera en la que la tela de la ropa resbala por su piel blanca, apenas cubierta de un fino vello rubio, casi imperceptible. Tu boca está reseca y haces un esfuerzo considerable por apartar tu vista ahora que sólo trae puesto unos pantalones. Lorcan, que parece ignorar a la perfección tus estremecimientos, se acerca hacia ti y levanta sus manos, desabotonando la camisa que traes puesta. No titubea, y lo hace con tal seguridad que tú sólo puedes mirarlo mientras te inclinas para lamer una de sus tetillas, que tan expuestas y cercanas están de tu vista. Le escuchas suspirar y te alejas de inmediato, ruborizado.

—Lo… lo siento —murmuras, apartando la vista—. No quise…

—Sí querías —afirma el chico con un curioso tono de voz que te hace mirarlo. Aún no tiene el uniforme puesto y aún está cerca de ti, pero en su mirada no hay reproche alguno. Levanta la mano y acaricia tu oreja con suavidad—. ¿Quieres que me cambie en otro sitio, Albus? Te debo incomodar mucho.

—Me encantas, Lorcan, eso es todo.

Él parpadea, claramente confundido, como si eso no es lo que estuviera pensando en realidad. Se sienta a tu lado y recarga su mejilla en tu hombro, animándote así a abrazarlo. Lo notas temblar, corresponder a las caricias que las yemas de tus dedos han propiciado en su espalda. Y sólo por eso intuyes que está nervioso y asustado. Comprendes que él también sabe que aunque aún es pequeño, tampoco es un niño ya, y su cuerpo está comenzando a reaccionar ante las caricias de alguien que le gusta. Y, pese a que no es el momento más propicio, la imagen mental de Lorcan masturbándose inexpertamente, golpea tu mente con tanta fuerza que te es difícil deshacerte de ella.

—Me gustas —dice Lorcan—. Y éste es tu último año y el cuarto mío. ¿Estarás bien con eso?

Te das cuenta de cuán difícil puede ser tener tres años de diferencia. Pero sonríes, porque nunca antes habías sido tan feliz.

—Estaremos bien —dices, inclinándote para buscar sus labios—. Confía en mí.

Y Lorcan confía. Se besan durante unos segundos antes de separarse para, esta vez, sí ponerse el uniforme. Te colocas la corbata de Hufflepuff alrededor del cuello y mientras haces el nudo, alzas la mirada. Lorcan parece indeciso, como si no recordara en qué parte del cuerpo se suponía que debía estar la corbata. Recuerdas lo divertido que te pareció verlo usar su corbata como improvisado cinturón alguna vez. Sin embargo, es la primera noche del curso y sabes que Lorcan, como si fuese su tradición particular, suele usar la corbata de manera _normal. _

Estiras tus manos para sujetar la prenda con la que el rubio ha estado peleándose con la mirada. Bajo las yemas de tus dedos percibes la tersura de la prenda. Observas casi con curiosidad los colores que la adornan y que también anuncian la casa a la que tu pareja pertenece. Y tú no puedes hacer más que levantar tu ceja y sonreír de lado por la ironía del asunto cuando vuelves a extender tus manos para rodear con la corbata el cuello de Lorcan, acomodando con parsimonia la prenda. Él levanta el rostro para contemplarte, como si eso, el que tú estés acomodando su ropa, fuese cosa de todos los días. Y muy en el fondo, ansías que siempre sea así.

―Listo ―exclamas, sujetando la cintura de Lorcan, saboreando la piel de su cuello y así subir para acercar tus labios a su oído―. Vuelves a ser un Slytherin.

Él esboza una sonrisa que te hace imitar su acción. Sabes que Lorcan es catalogado como el Slytherin más raro de la larga historia de esa casa. Sabes que cuando él fue seleccionado para ir ahí, no pareció importarle en absoluto, como tampoco pareció importarle que su hermano gemelo, Lysander, como parte de alguna extraña sátira, fuese seleccionado para Gryffindor. Y también sabes que le gusta ser una serpiente, y que le divierte ver a Scorpius, Premio Anual de Slytherin, mirándole como si fuera una clase de bicho curioso, de esos que a Luna tanto le entretenía observar.

―Siempre lo he sido ―exclama orgulloso, tal vez sin saber que eso es exactamente lo que tú sientes por él. Por eso tomas su mano y entrelazas los dedos. Un beso suave en la punta de los mismos le hace mirarte fijamente y tú no puedes hacer más que encogerte de hombros, justo cuando la velocidad del tren comienza a disminuir, lo que indica que han llegado finalmente a Hogwarts.

Él un Slytherin y tú eres un Hufflepuff. Estás de orgulloso de él, de ti, de lo que ahora ambos han formado. Después de todo, lo suyo fue un camino lento, pero ahora que finalmente han llegado, no puedes dejar de sentirte feliz. Y tal vez Lorcan aún siga siendo menor, pero tú que ya eres un adulto, tienes una certeza golpeando lo más profundo de tu mente.

La seguridad que cuán orgulloso estarás si ese Slytherin tan único decidiera quedarse para siempre a tu lado.

Aunque tal vez haya que recorrer un largo camino para lograrlo.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas noches! Antes que nada, muchas gracias a las personas que se animen a acompañarme en este proyecto. Se trata de una breve historia compuestas de seis viñetas que narran la relación de Albus y Lorcan, durante el último año de nuestro pequeño Potter.

Cronológicamente no sabemos cuál es en realidad la edad de Lorcan, pero lo ubiqué tres años menor de Al. De esta manera, Lorcan, con 14 años, está cursando el cuarto año y Albus, con 17, el séptimo. Ubicando su contexto, ellos iniciaron su relación a finales del curso pasado y Albus, en mi canon es un amor todo apachurrable que debe estar en Hufflepuff. Scorpius y él se conocieron en una reunión que se realizó con Prefectos en quinto año y desde entonces son amigos. De hecho, fue Scorpius quien se burló todo ese tiempo de Albus, porque sabía que le gustaba Lorcan, quien es de Slytherin. Sehhh... no es taaaan difícil. XD

Vale, muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta peculiar pareja a quien vengo trabajando en mi mente desde hace tiempo. ¡Y he dicho que Albus y Lorcan merecen estar juntos! x3!

Saludos, de parte de la escritora perdida, su textoservidora, PukitChan.


	2. Egoísmo

**Título:** Seis detalles nuestros

**Personajes: **Albus Severus Potter/Lorcan Scamander.

**Advertencias: Slash.** Esta historia contiene malas palabras y narra una relación **homosexual.** Sino te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego que abandones este fanfiction; dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Viñetas: 2/6**

Harry Potter, universo, menciones, hechizos y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a quienes adquirieron sus derechos. Escribo esta historia por simple diversión así que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esto.

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

**II**

**Egoísmo**

_Diciembre_

A pesar de ser gemelos, ustedes siempre han sido dos personas diferentes que comparten gustos similares, y que han sido precisamente estas diferencias las que los han unido tan profundamente. Prueba de ello es que mientras tú eres de Slytherin, Lysander es de Gryffindor. No es nada sorprendente si lo piensas con detenimiento. Incluso crees que tu madre ya lo sabía porque aquel ya lejano primer día de septiembre, sonrió mientras te decía al oído que esperaba que disfrutaras tu estancia en Hogwarts.

Porque, a pesar de ser físicamente iguales, son diferentes. Tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Pero incluso el sol y la luna tienen un punto en común: el atardecer. Y nunca, durante toda tu vida, imaginaste que el atardecer que los uniría sería el mismo que los separaría: Albus Potter.

Al haber crecido con un hermano gemelo, te acostumbraste a compartirlo todo; nombres, juguetes, amigos, alegrías y tristezas. No te importó en realidad porque Lysander era el mejor hermano y amigo que pudiste tener. Sus sonrisas cómplices, sus miradas divertidas y su infinita energía; todo en él era especial. Sin embargo, ahora que están en Hogwarts viviendo en casas diferentes, comprendes que también necesitabas un espacio para tu soledad.

Aún siguen siendo amigos, aún lo adoras. Aún es la persona más importante para ti, pero ni siquiera eso puede evitar que te estremezcas ante lo que estás sintiendo. No puedes creer que sólo una escena cualquiera, una escena que no tendría por qué molestarte, provoca que en tu garganta se forme un nudo que te llena de rabia, pero que al mismo tiempo te impide moverte. Y quieres gritar y correr hacia ellos. Quieres preocuparte pero no puedes porque aunque Lysander está sentado en el suelo y puedes ver cómo su mano sangra, es Albus quien está de cuclillas frente a él y le toma la mano para envolverla en un pañuelo.

¿Y por qué demonios Lysander le sonríe tanto? Él no tiene por qué estar estirando su mano para tocar el cabello de Albus. No tiene por qué mirarlo con esa calidez y mover sus labios para formar palabras en forma de susurros. Albus no tiene por qué negar con la cabeza y tocar el hombro de tu hermano. _Ellos no tienes por qué estar juntos. _

Y aunque sabes que no debes, giras para alejarte de ahí, frustrado porque ninguno se ha percatado de tu presencia. Y por primera vez en tu vida comprendes que puedes sentir desagrado por tu hermano gemelo. Y aunque son tan diferentes, Albus es ese atardecer que los une. Y no quieres que sea él el que los una. Puedes compartir todo con Lysander, menos a Albus, quien es lo único que no te atreves a cederle.

―Scamander, te buscaba ―Levantas la vista y, sorprendido, te encuentras a un muchacho rubio que te mira sin que alguna emoción escape de sus ojos. Scorpius Malfoy, al ser el Premio Anual de Slytherin, tiene todo el derecho de cuestionarte y ordenarte cualquier cosa, pero tú no puedes responderle porque una idea ha cruzado tu mente: no puedes entender cómo es posible que sientas rabia por tu gemelo y no por Malfoy. Sabes que Scorpius y Albus se conocieron en su primer año, pero sólo hasta el quinto, cuando fueron escogidos como prefectos, fue cuando formaron su amistad. Sabes que Albus pasa considerable cantidad de tiempo con Malfoy, pero por más que intentas no puedes sentir celos hacia él. Entonces, ¿por qué sólo con Lysander?

―¿Scamander…?

No comprendes pero quieres hacerlo. Quieres entender cómo es que tus sentimientos se han vuelto tan confusos por la interacción de las dos personas a quienes más quieres en Hogwarts. Por eso te acercas a Scorpius y estiras tu mano hacia él, en una imitación exacta al movimiento que Lysander realizó en Albus. Y Malfoy, que no entiende qué es lo pasa, levanta la ceja y alza el brazo para sujetar tu mano y detenerte antes de que lo toques. Te obliga a mirarlo, con las preguntas al por qué de tu comportamiento dibujadas en su expresión.

―Entonces sí pudo detenerlo ―mascullas, aunque sabes que nadie, mucho menos Malfoy, te podrá entender. Pero cuando sientes que tu mano vuelve a ser libre, escuchas cómo el otro se da la vuelta para irse, no sin antes dejarte un último mensaje.

―Tu hermano está en la enfermería. No es nada grave, pero Al me pidió que te avisara.

Te quedas quieto, apenas notando que a tu alrededor las personas siguen su trayecto sin presarte la más mínima atención. Estás consciente de que debes ir a ver a Lysander, pero no quieres hacerlo. Aun así, giras sobre tus talones para caminar en dirección a la enfermería, porque tu hermano es muy emocional y sabes que hará una escena si no apareces por ahí durante los próximos minutos.

Y aunque era obvio, al llegar a la enfermería, descubres a Lysander sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando con curiosidad su mano vendada y a Albus, tu pareja, de pie frente a él murmurando algo. Te irritas. Te enfureces, y tal vez algo de aquellos sentimientos debió verse reflejado en tu rostro pues cuando el moreno levanta la vista, te observa como si intentara descifrarte.

―¡Lorcan! ―Escuchas la voz de tu hermano llamándote. Está tan feliz de verte que sientes asco de ti mismo por estar ahí y fingir que te interesa la mano de Lysander cuando en realidad no es así. Lo quieres, pero por esa no herida no va a morir, de la misma manera en la que no lo haría si Albus no lo hubiese acompañado.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntas, aún en contra de tu voluntad. De soslayo, puedes ver a Albus caminar hacia ti sonriendo con esa alegría tan característica y propia de él. Alza su mano y la coloca en tu hombro, antes de depositar un beso en tu mejilla que provoca un resoplido divertido de Lysander.

―Los dejo solos ―murmura en tu oído con una calidez que te estremece porque siempre ha tenido ese efecto en ti. Sientes tus pálidas mejillas sonrojarse y asientes, escuchándolo salir. Al alzar la mirada, Lysander te dedica una sonrisa burlona que calza perfectamente en sus labios y que, de haber sido otra persona, la hubieses llamado arrogante.

―Ah, ¿ya recordaste que en realidad viniste a ver a tu hermanito herido y no a tu novio?

―Por favor, Lysander, es sólo un rasguño ―dices secamente.

Tarde te das cuenta del tono que has empleado. Lysander te mira inquisitivamente desde la cama y levanta su mano vendada, acariciándosela con suavidad, de la misma manera en la que tantas veces viste hacerlo a tu madre. Y sientes terror, porque si fuera otra persona podrías ocultar tus sentimientos, pero se trata de tu gemelo y es quien mejor te conoces y sabes que a él jamás lo podrás engañar.

―¿Qué pasa, Lorcan? ―pregunta con seriedad. Tú resoplas y maldices en voz baja, hundiendo tus manos en los bolsillos de la ropa. Sabes qué quieres decirle pero no tienes el valor suficiente para hacerlo, además, comprendes que tus palabras podrían dañar la relación que desde siempre han tenido.

―Estaba preocupado, eso es todo. Pensé que había sido algo más grave.

Pero él no te cree. Lo sabes por la manera en la que levanta ambas cejas y se pone de pie, agradeciéndole a la enfermera. Pasa a un lado de ti sin decir nada y tú no puedes hacer más que entornar los ojos y seguirle de cerca. No hablan, pero sabes que lo harán en cualquier momento, porque si algo caracteriza a tu hermano es esa manía de hablar con las cosas claras y frente a frente. No es de los que postergan las cosas. _No es como tú. _

Se detiene en un pasillo relativamente solitario y te enfrenta. Aguarda, pero no importa cuánto lo haga ya que tú no serás quien tome primero la palabra. Además, sabes que Lysander es impaciente y en cualquier momento estallará.

―Puedes decirme qué ocurre ahora que estamos solos. ¿Algo pasó con tus amigos? ¿Te peleaste con Albus? Porque si es así, yo puedo…

―No necesito que me protejas, Lysander ―dices molesto. Él sabe tan bien como tú cuáles son tus capacidades.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―vuelve a preguntar, esta vez con más seriedad. Coloca su mano en tu hombro, que es cálida, pero tú la sientes insoportablemente fría. ―Lorcan, estás comenzando a preocuparme.

Tu cuerpo tiembla, estás tan consciente de eso como del hecho que si se acerca un poco más, terminarás gritándole cosas de las que te arrepentirás después. Pero al mismo tiempo y de manera irracional, quieres que lo haga. Quieres que Lysander se acerque para que puedas dañarlo. Para lastimarlo por ser quien primero te lastimó. ¿No por algo eran gemelos? Tal vez también deberían compartir también el mismo dolor.

―Creo que llamaré a mamá y…

―¡No vuelvas a tocar a Albus!

Las palabras salen rápido y con tanta fuerza que no puedes creer que hayas sido tú quien las pronunció. Tu hermano está anonadado, porque nunca le has hablando antes con tanto resentimiento. Suplicas a quien sea que Lysander recupere ese sentido del humor al que es tan afecto, pero no hace nada más que sonrojarse débilmente y bajar la mirada. No es vergüenza, reconoces al instante. Es culpa, una que Lysander no debe tener, pero le has obligado a sentir. Te sientes fatal por haberlo lastimado, pero ni siquiera eso te hace sentir satisfecho.

―Lo… lo siento Lorcan. No sabía que te molestara tanto que yo…

―No lo vuelvas a hacer ―susurras y te vas con más rapidez de la necesaria, llegando al punto en el que comienzas a correr por los pasillos. No quieres darte la vuelta, porque sabes que si lo haces verás a tu hermano sufrir y aquello te destrozará también. Deseas golpear y gritar, pero la vida te lleva a tropezar con la persona que ha ocasionado aquella discusión.

Albus te sostiene del brazo y comprendes que si no lo hubiera hecho, estarías en el suelo. Te mira y sabes que ha notado la guerra que está ocurriendo en tu interior. Mas antes de que tenga tiempo de preguntarte algo, te aferras a él, lo abrazas y escondes tu rostro en su pecho. Estás tan avergonzado. ¿Qué pensará tu hermano y tus padres de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué pensará Albus de ti cuando se entere de lo que he has hecho a Lysander? Albus es bueno, es amable. Albus es de Hufflepuff y no es egoísta como tú, que eres de Slytherin. Aunque dudas seriamente que sólo de esa casa sea el ser egoísta con quien quieres.

―Lorcan…

―Te quiero ―sollozas, aferrándote a su cuerpo. Unas lágrimas resbalan de tu rostro y ruegas porque él no las vea―. Te quiero tanto que no quiero compartirte con nadie. Ni siquiera con Lysander…

Albus suspira y te abraza. Parece entender. Te envuelve en sus brazos que siempre han sido cálidos. Aspiras su aroma. Y, finalmente, comprendes.

_Lo amas. _Lo amas tanto que tienes miedo de perderlo. Lo amas tanto que no lo quieres lejos de tu lado. Pero también lo amas de un modo egoísta. Porque no puedes, pero quieres mantener lejos a las personas. No puedes, porque eres solo un niño y Albus es tu primer amor. Y es tan maravilloso, que duele.

―Te quiero ―sollozas por última vez mientras en tu mente ves la expresión lastimada de tu hermano. Porque ahora sabes que serás con Lysander, lo que no habías sido durante catorce años: _Egoísta._

Eres egoísta con el atardecer que une a la noche y al día. Eres egoísta, porque quieres a Albus sólo para ti sin saber que él, desde mucho tiempo atrás, decidió que sería tuyo y tú de él.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas noches! Gracias a las personas que se animaron a leer a esta peculiar pareja y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta segunda viñeta igualmente. :D Esta pareja es una que adoro especialmente porque es muy cambiante. Esta, como pueden ver, esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Lorcan. La siguiente será de Albus.

**¡Muchas gracias a Gabriela Cruz, WayIero95Drarry, Acantha-27 y Kuroneko1490 por sus reviews! ¡Un beso enorme a todos! **


	3. Constancia

**Título:** Seis detalles nuestros

**Personajes: **Albus Severus Potter/Lorcan Scamander.

**Advertencias: Slash.** Esta historia contiene malas palabras y narra una relación **homosexual.** Sino te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego que abandones este fanfiction; dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Viñetas: 3/6**

Harry Potter, universo, menciones, hechizos y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a quienes adquirieron sus derechos. Escribo esta historia por simple diversión así que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esto.

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

**III**

**Constancia**

_Febrero_

Desde un inicio sabías que tiempo sería lo único que no tendrías este año. Es tu séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, así que tienes que prepararte para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. que determinaran gran parte de tu vida ahora que estás por dejar el colegio. Por eso dudaste tanto antes de animarte a estar con Lorcan, porque sabías que no podrías darle toda la atención que él necesitara por mucho que tú anhelaras dársela. Pero, ahora que lo piensas, tal vez hiciste suposiciones demasiado pronto.

―Creo que por hoy es más que suficiente, ¿no crees? ―pregunta una fémina voz a tu lado. Al mirar de soslayo, descubres el momento exacto en el que Rose, tu prima, cierra un libro de Artimancia Avanzada con una facilidad que aún no deja de impresionarte. Siempre te has preguntado cómo es posible que Rose pueda manipular esos enormes libros con tanta habilidad y no lastimarse en el proceso.

―De acuerdo ―contestas, cerrando también tu libro y empezando a recoger los pergaminos llenos de notas que ambos han desperdigado a lo largo de la mesa. Te preguntas qué hora será y al echar un vistazo a tu alrededor, comprendes que es más tarde de lo que imaginas, porque ya no quedan demasiados alumnos en la biblioteca. Suspiras, preguntándote si acaso Lorcan estará durmiendo. Lo más probable es que sí y sabes que sería demasiado desconsiderado de tu parte intentar buscarlo a esas alturas de la noche.

―Hace ya varios días que tú y Lorcan no están mucho tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? ―No te impresiona saber que Rose ha descubierto el rumbo de tus pensamientos porque, si eres sincero contigo mismo, sabes que nunca has sido bueno para ocultar tus emociones; a menudo tus ojos reflejan todo lo que estás sintiendo.

―No ―dices después de haber vacilado un rato―, al menos no el que me gustaría.

Rose sonríe y coloca su mano derecha en tu hombro mientras te mira con ternura. Sabes que se preocupa por ti y por Lorcan, puesto que ella cree que esta relación no ha llegado en el momento más oportuno posible por muy intensa que sea.

―Ya habrá oportunidad ―murmura en su mejor intento de animarte. Le devuelves la mejor sonrisa que puedes componer, y juntos salen de la biblioteca. Caminan por los pasillos, conversando sobre las clases del siguiente día y finalmente te despides de ella para dirigirte a las cocinas del colegio, apenas desviando tu camino para llegar a la Sala Común de tu casa.

No puedes evitar que una sonrisa sincera aflore en tus labios cuando sientes la calidez de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff recibiéndote inmediatamente. Siempre te ha parecido que es una habitación sumamente acogedora, y esa idea ha sido reforzada por Rose, a quien alguna vez invitaste a visitarte para que pudieran estudiar mejor.

Y aunque deseas arrojarte al sofá que está frente a la chimenea y no moverte nunca más de ahí, perezosamente te mueves rumbo a la habitación que compartes con tus compañeros de curso. Levantas una ceja cuando en el camino te saluda una de ellos, diciéndote que todo estará bien mientras pongas un hechizo silenciador alrededor de tu cama. Y aunque no entiendes el comentario, simplemente asientes porque estás demasiado cansado para ponerte a reflexionar.

A llegar a la habitación, no le prestas atención a las sonrisas burlonas de tus amigos, ni tampoco te preguntas por qué las cortinas están impidiendo la visión de tu cama. Sólo comienzas a desvestirse y arrojas toda tu ropa encima de tu baúl, pues seguramente ya tendrás algún momento para arreglarlo después. Recorres la cortina y al mirar hacia tu cama, finalmente _entiendes._

Escuchas varias carcajadas y no tienes duda de que tu rostro debe ser el principal motivo de ellas. Pero no puedes dejar de pensar que no es para menos tener la expresión que seguramente tienes cuando descubres que Lorcan está dormido en tu cama, con su largo cabello rubio regado por toda la almohada. Sonrojado, le echas una mirada de reproche a tus compañeros quienes se limitan a dejar de mirarte, pero aún entonado algunas risas.

Cierras las cortinas y te adentras en la cama. De inmediato, y como si eso es lo único que hubiera estado esperando, un adormilado Lorcan se remueve y se acurruca contra tu cuerpo. Suspira tenuemente cuando te animas a rodear su cuerpo con tus brazos y a depositar un beso en sus labios entreabiertos. Sonríes.

―¿Estudiaste mucho? ―La voz de Lorcan, que apenas es un suspiro, emerge y te hace sonreír. Acaricias sus cabellos claros y le respondes de inmediato, contándole entre susurros todo lo que Rose te obligó a estudiar.

―Ni siquiera sé por qué acepto estudiar con ella ―murmuras, sonriendo. Lorcan mantiene sus ojos cerrados y tú le imitas, aunque no dejas de hablar―. Empiezo a creer que disfruta dándome clases cuando no entiendo algo.

Lorcan ríe en voz baja y te rodea con un brazo, entrelazando sus piernas a las tuyas. Besa tu cuello con ternura y de alguna manera logra acomodarse para seguir estando quieto y a tu lado.

―Es lo necesitas ―dice lentamente―. Mamá me dijo que estaba realmente segura de lo que lograrías. Mencionó algo así que le recuerdas mucho a tu padre por no sé qué razón que no era tu apariencia física.

Piensas en Luna y en la sonrisa divertida que esbozó cuando toda la familia se enteró que salías con Lorcan. La miraste y de alguna manera entendiste que ella ya lo sabía, al contrario que tu padre, que probablemente nunca se hubiera enterado de con quién salías porque siempre ha sido despistado. Recuerdas las miradas de ánimo de tu madre y la aceptación en los ojos de tu padre mientras que Luna recitaba algo sobre una criatura desconocida que le había informado sobre la situación de sus hijos. Y eso, entiendes, es algo sobre lo que quizá no deberías preguntar.

―…pero también me dijo que era interesante que decidieras ser Sanador ―continuó relatando Lorcan―, porque no esperaba que fuera precisamente esa la profesión que esperaría que tomaras. ¿Siempre quisiste serlo?

Animado, aspiras su aroma. Sabes que contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, no tenías muy en claro qué es lo querías ser, ese futuro que parece ser tan claro para tus hermanos, pero no para ti. De hecho, lo único que tienes en mente es que en ese próximo destino quieres que sea Lorcan quien esté presente. Y aunque estás consciente de que tienes que ser más firme en ese sentido, tal como tu madre y tu padre lo son, sabes que estás caminando a paso lento.

―En realidad fue más como el desafío que me propuse a mí mismo. Estaba confuso, pero al final opté por esta opción porque, bueno, ¿te ha pasado que empiezas a hacer algo y con sorpresa descubres que eres bueno en eso? Algo así ocurrió, y desde entonces me he estado esforzando para ello. Sé que no parece lógico pero…

Tu oración queda interrumpida cuando escuchas a Lorcan resoplar. Y aunque no puedes ver alguna expresión en su rostro, casi puedes imaginarte con exactitud la manera en la que, si su posición fuera otra, estaría rodando los ojos mientras sus labios se deformaban hasta formar una de esas sonrisas tan carentes de burla pero llenas de obviedad.

―No se trata de que sea lógico ―musita despacio, mordiendo tu piel―. No importa la coherencia en realidad.

―¿Ah, no?

―Nop. Mamá dice que lo que más debe de importar es seguir los caminos marcados por los Dimikos ―explica, separándose un poco para abrir sus ojos y dirigir una mirada somnolienta hacia ti―. Quizás éste es el camino que los Dimikos han marcado para ti. ¿Verdad?

Y mientras le correspondes a su mirada, asientes aunque no tengas ni la más remota idea de qué son los Dimikos. Recuerdas que alguna vez tu padre te mencionó que cuando se trataba de Luna, no había que buscar explicaciones, sino simplemente acercarte y creer. Y ahora entiendes que cuando de Lorcan se trata, no puedes hacer más que confiar y dejarte de llevar por él, porque aunque no puedas entender, agradeces a cualquier Dimiko el haber cruzado tu camino con él.

Acaricias su cuerpo y le susurras al oído que descanse porque es tarde y ambos mañana tienen clase. Él asiente y terminan acomodados de tal forma que su rostro descansa sobre tu pecho mientras tu brazo juguetea con sus cabellos. De repente sientes que el cansancio ha desaparecido y que tú puedes quedarte toda la noche admirándolo dormir; sin embargo, sabes que aunque no quieras, tu cuerpo necesita descansar, así que cierras los ojos.

No sabes en qué momento ni cuánto tiempo te lleva eso, pero finalmente duermes con Lorcan entre tus brazos.

Es temprano cuando abres los ojos. El sol te ha despertado. Lorcan no está a tu lado ya, pero si su aroma y una simple nota en la que te anima a esforzarte. Sonríes como idiota mientras aprietas la nota entre tus manos.

Tal vez Lorcan no lo sepa, pero esos pequeños momentos son los que animan a seguir. Porque estás consciente de que tendrás que esforzarte si deseas tener un futuro a su lado. Y es por ese sueño que te levantas y vuelves a empezar. Es por eso que cuando entras al Gran Comedor y desvías la mirada de tu mesa hacia la de Slytherin, le sonríes.

Y eso por la sonrisa que Lorcan te devuelve por lo que piensas que vale la pena creer en los Dimikos.

_De manera eterna. _

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Un momento difícil para una relación uwu. Esperemos que si final sea bueno para ellos. :D

¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias a **Acantha-17** y a **Kuroneko1490** por sus reviews maravillosos! Gracias por seguir aquí, besitos -3-!


	4. Pereza

**Título:** Seis detalles nuestros

**Personajes: **Albus Severus Potter/Lorcan Scamander.

**Advertencias: Slash.** Esta historia contiene malas palabras y narra una relación **homosexual.** Sino te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego que abandones este fanfiction; dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Viñetas: 4/6**

Harry Potter, universo, menciones, hechizos y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a quienes adquirieron sus derechos. Escribo esta historia por simple diversión así que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esto.

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

**IV**

**Pereza**

_Abril _

Aunque no quieres, sabes que ha llegado el momento que durante casi ocho meses has estado ignorando de una manera que bien podría haberte hecho ganar un Premio Anual. Sabes que a menudo las personas piensan que eres despistado, pero en absoluto eres eso porque si hay algo que heredaste de tu madre Luna, fue sin duda su capacidad de observación. Pero como el buen slytherin que eres, entiendes cuán conveniente puede resultar que las personas crean que eres de cierta forma cuando la realidad es todo lo contrario. Y ahora, mientras ves a Albus acercarte hacia ti con esa expresión decidida, sabes que debes aprovecharte de esa aparente falta de atención tuya que posees. Aunque no estás convencido que funcione esta vez.

―Lorcan… ―Su voz, sólo el tono de su voz la que te hace pensar que no puedes seguir huyendo más. A propósito has decidido darle la espalda, al menos durante unos segundos, los suficientes para cerrar los ojos y respirar suavemente tratando de ignorar tus emociones y la velocidad de tus pensamientos que te han hecho darte cuenta de lo que Albus ha estado pensado todo este tiempo.

―Estoy esperando al Calamar Gigante―mustias, interrumpiendo cualquier palabra de Albus―. ¿Recuerdas aquella tarde en la que te dije que podía sanar heridas? Quiero demostrarte que sí se puede hacer.

Aliviado ―más de lo que puedes permitirte aceptar―, no escuchas respuesta alguna de tu pareja. En cambio, notas que Albus se agacha y se sienta en el césped, a un lado tuyo y recargando su espalda en el trono del árbol tras el que has estado escondiéndote las últimas dos horas. Aprietas tus labios y coges la primera piedrilla que encuentras en el suelo para arrojarla al lago con tanta debilidad que durante algunos instantes dudaste que tocara la orilla del lago; afortunadamente sí lo hace y gracias a eso puedes disimular el desgano que sientes en esos momentos.

―Quiero ver al Calamar ―murmuras, sólo por decir algo, cualquier cosa que elimine esa sensación que ahogo que repentinamente cubre tu cuerpo.

―Tal vez deberías pedirle que salga ―sugirió entonces Albus. Y no puedes evitar sonreír al mirarlo de soslayo porque Albus es Albus y ha conseguido adaptarse a ti, ya que ese tipo de comentario sería del que más bien se esperaría escuchar de tus labios y no de los suyos.

―No… ―murmuras bajando la mirada―, está bien así.

Suspiras cuando sientes el brazo de Albus rodear tu hombro para atraerte hacia él. No opones resistencia porque ni siquiera tienes fuerza para ello. Estás fastidiado de darle vueltas a un asunto que debería ser simple y por el cual no tendrías que hacer tormentas en un vaso de agua. Por eso, al sentir sus labios en tu frente, cierras los ojos y aguardas. Es todo cuando puedes hacer.

―Pronto se acabará este año, Lorcan ―inicia Albus. Muerdes tus labios, porque te das cuenta de aquella conversación es tan estúpida como real, y que le tienes miedo. Tienes tanto miedo de vivir que empiezas a juguetear con la tela de tu ropa para fingir; fingir que nada de eso es cierto y hacerle creer a Albus que no le estás escuchando. Prefieres engañarte a ti mismo al aparentar ignorar eso. Te preguntas si de esa manera aquello dolerá menos. ―Y… bueno, a ti te quedan tres años en Hogwarts mientras que yo ya no volveré jamás. Las posibilidades de que nos veamos serán bastante limitadas a partir de ese momento.

Tragas saliva de la forma más sutil que lo puedes hacer. Lo conoces tan bien que estás seguro de lo que te propondrá. Estás tan consciente de que Albus es tan Hufflepuff que hará todo lo posible para que esto funcione, pero tú no eres como él. Tú eres egoísta y no estás seguro de que podrás soportar tanto. Al inicio pensaste que tres años de diferencia no era nada, pero ahora sabes que ese tiempo es una maldita eternidad. Es como si Albus corriera y por más que lo intentes jamás podrás alcanzarlo. _Jamás. _

―Escuché de una chica de cuarto que el Calamar sale después de la hora del té. ¿Sabes qué hora es, Albus?

Él te mira por tu respuesta y entrecierra los ojos. Sabes que le has hecho daño. Sabes que piensa que no lo estás tomando en serio, pero sí lo haces. Tanto que no puedes dejar de huir de ello. Porque él querrá continuar y tú no sabes si eso es lo adecuado. Tu madre siempre dice que las cosas, en ocasiones, tienen que irse cuando es lo mejor.

_¿Pero Albus de verdad algún día podría regresar? _

―Lorcan…

―¿Hoy no estudias con Rose? ―preguntas en un evidente y desesperado intento por cambiar de tema.

―No ―contesta―, creo que eso es menos importante que lo que ahora mismo estamos haciendo.

―¿Perseguir al calamar? ―preguntas riendo mientras alzas la mano para revolver esos cabellos eternamente desordenados. Él frunce su ceño y por la manera en la que sus labios se abren, sabes que está por replicar, así que antes de que ocurra eso, te incorporas para quedar de pie y estirarte, extendiendo tus brazos.

Y el silencio vuelve a extenderse, tanto que no puedes hacer más que girar tu rostro para mirar a Albus. Y te das cuenta de que, como pocas veces, él muestra una seriedad y una determinación que no es característica en él pero que siempre has sabido que posee. Y quieres encontrar una manera de detener el tiempo cuando él levanta su brazo y apresa tu mano, impidiéndote moverte. No te va a dejar escapar sin hablar de eso. Al parecer quiere dejar todo claro.

Desvías tu mirada y tu rostro se aleja del suyo. No quieres mirarlo porque sabes que expresarás todo el fastidio y el dolor ante algo que consideras inevitable. _Al adiós. _

―Lorcan, realmente necesitamos hablar ―dice―. Tal vez esto te parezca irrelevante, pero realmente quiero saber que tan dispuesto estás para esta separación. Me iré y entonces no sé qué sucederá, pero quiero estar contigo incluso aunque no nos veamos tan seguido. Podemos seguir hablando, ¿verdad? Lechuzas, a través de la Red, durante las vacaciones. Sé que aún faltan dos meses para que me gradúe, pero… Lorcan, ¿me estás escuchando?

Y la pregunta te parece estúpida por sí misma porque siempre has estado pendiente de sus palabras durante los últimos meses. E Incluso cuando él no se da cuenta, tú lo miras. Porque lo apoyas en silencio mediante besos, y le llevas pastel de calabaza ya que sabes que es la única comida de la que él jamás podría fastidiarse. Pero él, de manera absurda te pregunta si lo estás oyendo.

Te preguntas por qué demonios tienen que hablar de eso. ¿No sería más fácil disfrutar el poco tiempo que queda antes de decir adiós? Ésa es tu idea. Eso es lo que quieres. Y es por eso que después de unos minutos giras tu rostro para mirarlo mientras esbozas una sonrisa esplendorosa.

―Tengo hambre Albus, ¿vamos por algo al Gran Comedor?

Al escuchar tus palabras, él suelta tu mano y su mirada se llena de tristeza. Casi tienes el deseo de patearte por eso, y aunque pocos segundos después Albus vuelve a esbozar su sonrisa, nunca ha sido bueno para fingir. Se pone de pie y por primera vez te das cuenta de porque es mayor que tú: él es un adulto porque parece entender tus motivos para no querer hablar de ese tema en especial. Y fastidiado te preguntas si acaso no se cansará de ser perfecto siempre. Es un adulto porque no actúa como tú. Entonces te cuestionas por primera vez si acaso él se da cuenta de que te estás comportando como el adolescente que en realidad eres.

―Vamos ―dice él abrazándote y besándote los labios. Te disculpas con la mirada y él te perdona de la misma manera.

Albus entrelaza su mano a la tuya y te sujetas fuerte de él. Tal vez por ahora no seas lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar lo inevitable, pero tendrás que hacerlo.

Sólo que por ahora lo dejarás pasar. Y quizá, cuando el momento de asumir responsabilidades llegue, por fin podrás enfrentar lo que hasta ahora tienes tanto miedo de hacer.

_Decirle adiós y verle partir. _

* * *

**Autora al habla: **u.u Bueno, el año no podía durar para siempre y estamos a dos viñetas del final T.T He disfrutado escribir esto porque es la mezcla del primer amor y la primera decepción :) Los quiero, chicos.

Gracias a **Kuroneko1490, jessyriddle y Acantha-27** por seguir esta breve historia. *3* ¡Las quiero! Ustedes son geniales ImI


	5. Mentira

**Título:** Seis detalles nuestros

**Personajes: **Albus Severus Potter/Lorcan Scamander.

**Advertencias: Slash.** Esta historia contiene malas palabras y narra una relación **homosexual.** Sino te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego que abandones este fanfiction; dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Viñetas: 5/6**

Harry Potter, universo, menciones, hechizos y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a quienes adquirieron sus derechos. Escribo esta historia por simple diversión así que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esto.

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

**V**

**Mentira**

_Junio_

Ha llegado. Es el último día del año. Y te sorprende sentir que ese día que tanto habías ansiado que llegara ahora lo único que puede causarte es miedo. Sabes qué será de tu destino porque tus notas han sido buenas, excelentes diría tu madre. Lo que no sabes, y lo que en realidad te aterra descubrir, es la decisión de Lorcan. Tú le propusiste seguir juntos, motivado por tu egoísmo. Es mentira decir que serás paciente y entenderás. También es mentira decir que estás tranquilo y que estás bien. Y, ¿acaso alguna vez lo estarás?

Esperas, porque es todo cuanto puedes hacer. Sentado, cierras los ojos tratando de recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de este último año y sonríes inevitablemente por las imágenes que se cuelan en tu mente. Esos pequeños detalles diarios que emergen con una facilidad envidiable y que te hacen añorar porque hubiera más de ellos. Tal vez un poco más de tiempo. Quizá más momentos con Lorcan.

Inspiras hondo cuando escuchas unos pasos haciendo eco a través de las escaleras, y aunque no lo ves, sabes que es él por que reconoces su ritmo al andar. Te pones de pie y desde esa torre contemplas los terrenos de Hogwarts, aquellos que no volverás a ver en mucho tiempo. Aquellos que, y sólo hasta ahora comprendes, se han vuelto parte indispensable de tu vida.

―Albus… ―Tu nombre, sólo eso es cuanto pronuncia y es suficiente para que gires y lo mires. Lorcan está sonrojado por el frío nocturno y sus labios son más pálidos que de costumbre. En sus ojos está el temor de la decisión y lo sabes porque es lo mismo que sientes tú. Te acercas a él y rodeas su cuerpo con tus brazos. Sabes, pero no quieres escuchar nada, aunque prolongar lo inevitable sólo le haga más daño a las heridas de tu corazón.

―Sólo espera un momento más, Lorcan… ―pides―. Sólo…

Él se separa lo suficiente para verte. Entonces alza sus manos y sujeta tu rostro, inclinándose hacia ti. Le correspondes de inmediato sabiendo que eso es lo que necesitas. A él, a sus labios, a lo que tienes de su parte: su amor. Sus brazos te rodean el cuello y tu cuerpo reacciona, empujándolo hasta acorralarlo contra la pared. Te presionas contra él y es tan maravilloso que no puedes evitar jadear cuando le escuchas sollozar. Tus manos recorren su cuerpo y le levantas la ropa, acariciando su abdomen tibio que se estremece por el frío de tus manos. Mientras, tu lengua se hunde y acaricia la suya. Sus besos esta noche son intensos, como no lo habían sido antes, como hasta este momento no se había animado a aceptar. Entonces la desolación te golpea e interiormente te preguntas si Lorcan hace esto por su decisión. De pronto sus besos no sólo son apasionados, sino que también te saben a la más triste de las despedidas. Repentinamente sus caricias y la forma en la que sujeta y te jala el cabello parecen ser las caricias desesperadas de alguien que quiere robarte y entregarte todo antes de que te vea partir. Y ahora sabes que las palabras ya no son necesarias porque has comprendido su decisión. Él no quiere continuar con esa relación, él ha decidido quedarse cuando tú te marchas. Comprendes que para él no bastan las pláticas esporádicas y que no le encuentra el sentido a estar juntos si no pueden rozar más sus labios.

Y cuando tu boca encuentran su lóbulo, lo sientes temblar aunque no sabes si es de deseo o de temor. Tal vez una extraña y curiosa mezcla de ambas. Y sabes que no debes continuar porque aunque deseas que Lorcan sea tuyo aunque sólo sea una vez para conservarlo para siempre en tus recuerdos, eres demasiado noble para aceptar. No, no quieres que sea así, como un regalo de despedida. Si algo más ha de pasar entre ustedes, debe ser porque es el momento adecuado y no porque estén diciéndose adiós por primera y última vez.

Te separas y lo observas con detenimiento. Está agitado y sus ojos húmedos. Está esforzándose por retener unas lágrimas que, estás seguro, no sabe que tiene. Sonríes y acaricias su barbilla, ahí donde apenas una adolescente barba está creciendo. Y eso te hace soltar una risa sincera pero carente de fuerzas porque no puedes obligarlo a esperarte y Lorcan no es precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo.

―¿Vas a estar bien? ―preguntas, ya que necesitas saberlo. Él parpadea y emite algo que parece un suspiro, más antes de que determines ello, responde.

―Por supuesto. Todo estará bien aquí sin ti. Y tú estarás bien sin mí.

Es una mentira y lo sabes. Es una cruel mentira porque hubieras deseado la verdad. Te hubiese gustado oír que no podría hacer más que extrañarte. Pero Lorcan, con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre te ha fascinado, te mira convencido de que no le harás falta. Y recuerdas que él es un Slytherin y ante todo está su dignidad.

Y casi puedes verlo en los pasillos el próximo año, andando con Lysander. Casi puedes imaginarlo jugueteando con el botón rojo que siempre muerde y que nadie sabe de dónde ha sacado. _Puedes verlo ser feliz sin ti. _

―Entonces ―murmuras, cerrando los ojos y alejándote de su cuerpo y su calor. Y el frío de la noche baja varios grados porque ya no estás a su lado. Y todo es más oscuro de lo recuerdas y te preguntas cómo es posible que una noche tan esplendorosa, tu última noche en Hogwarts, sea tan hermosamente dolorosa―…supongo que no hay más que decir. Adiós Lorcan, cuídate.

―Adiós.

Y te diriges a la puerta de la torre con deseos de dar la vuelta y regresar. Pero se supone que eres el adulto y tienes que ser firme y respetar su decisión. No te atreves a mirar atrás porque sabes que si lo haces toda tu decisión vacilará y no podrás irte. Porque si algo te enseñó tu padre es que al marchar no debes miras lo que dejas, porque entonces te desmoronarás.

Y cuando llegas a tu Sala Común, su aroma parece haberte abandonado, pero te esfuerzas por sonreír porque tus compañeros y amigos al verte llegar te gritan para que te unas a la improvisada fiesta de su última noche. Ésa en donde reirán y la nostalgia quedará cubierta por la algarabía. La misma donde esta separación dolerá menos porque también puede ser maravilloso decir adiós.

* * *

.

Suspiras, es tu última vez en este tren. Sabes que en la estación tus padres y James estarán esperándote para felicitare por todo lo que has conseguido, como también sabes que en casa te espera tu comida favorita porque estás seguro de que tu madre no necesitará palabras para comprender tu desolación.

―Entonces no es mentira. Ustedes terminaron ―Te sorprendes pero sonríes al escuchar la voz. Despegas la mirada del cristal y giras tu rostro para ver a Scorpius, que con una apariencia elegante y casual (sólo él podía tener ese tipo de aspecto), entra al vagón y se sienta frente a ti. Siempre ha habido algo excesivamente cómodo en su presencia y por la forma en la que te sonríe, no puedes evitar corresponderle. Te encoges de hombros mientras vuelves a mirar el paisaje del exterior.

―¿Quién ha propagado la información? ¿Rose?

Scorpius hace una mueca que te divierte porque nunca ha parecido ser el tipo de chicos que pueden hacer algo así.

―Lysander en realidad. Siempre he creído de los Gryffindor son demasiado escandalosos.

Ríes porque sabes que es cierto. James y Lily son el cuadro perfecto de ello.

―Es verdad ―murmuras.

―Es lo mejor ―dice Scorpius con tanta seguridad que lo volteas a ver, pero él no te mira. Parece repentinamente interesado por un algún punto impreciso del techo, aunque eso no puede evitar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Eso te divierte porque sabes que te considera su amigo y a su manera está intentado animarte. Que sea tan malo para ello sólo demuestra que los Malfoy no son buenos para expresar sus sentimientos―. Ya lo verás.

Tal vez Scorpius tenga razón. Por eso, cuando ves a Rose y a Lily entrar al compartimiento, ambas con tus dulces favoritos, sonríes. Que tantas personas estén preocupadas por ti te recuerda que debes continuar.

Y aunque por ahora eso sea sólo una mentira con la que te intentas engañar, quizás algún día se vuelva verdad.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **u.u Mantengamos la esperanza de que la última viñeta nos pueda hacer feliz xD.

Muchas gracias a **Kuroneko1490, jessyriddle y Acantha-27** por sus reviews. TwT Son un amor de personas.


	6. Solidaridad

**Título:** Seis detalles nuestros

**Personajes: **Albus Severus Potter/Lorcan Scamander.

**Advertencias: Slash.** Esta historia contiene malas palabras y narra una relación **homosexual.** Sino te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego que abandones este fanfiction; dicho está. **Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Viñetas: 6/6**

Harry Potter, universo, menciones, hechizos y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a quienes adquirieron sus derechos. Escribo esta historia por simple diversión así que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esto.

**"Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

**VI**

**Solidaridad**

A veces te sorprendes pensando en él, justo como ahora. En ocasiones, sin nada que te lo recuerde, levantas tu rostro y descubres que tu mirada está llena de añoranza. Ocurre también que tu sonrisa se vuelve nostálgica mientras tu cuerpo anhela sentir la calidez de sus brazos y la suavidad de aquellos labios,pese a todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

_Cuatro años._

Cuatro años han pasado desde aquella lejana noche en la torre de Hogwarts donde le dijiste adiós a Albus. Y desde entonces has cambiado. Has madurado y el tiempo ha hecho que entiendas por qué aquella vez dijiste que no cuando todo tu ser anhelaba decir que sí y por qué Albus aceptó esa negativa a sabiendas de que anhelabas lo contrario.

Hace un año que dejaste Hogwarts. Hace cuatro que no lo ves aunque tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo porque, después de todo, la invitación de Navidad que cada año aparecía en tu casa, se extendía a toda tu familia y no sólo a tu mamá. Pero ella siempre te sonreía y prefería pasar las festividades en casa, diciendo que había tiempo para todo.

Incluso para extrañarlo y echarlo de menos.

―¡Lorcan!

El grito que te llama te hace soltar un pequeño movimiento que remueve la taza de té que mantienes en las manos. Algunas gotas calientes resbalan por la orilla y caen en tu mano, quemándola, pero no haces nada para evitarlo. Sólo levantas la mirada y esbozas una sonrisa al ver el rostro animado de Lysander que, desde la entrada del local, alza la mano y la sacude, saludándote a la distancia. Tú te limitas a mirarle y asentir a modo de respuesta, aguardando pacientemente a que tu hermano decida llegar a la mesa. Se ha detenido para hablar con la chica que es la mesera del lugar y a la cual parece conocer. Entornas los ojos porque aquello es tan típico de Lysander que te preguntas si alguna vez tendrá tiempo para enamorarse. Luego, una mueca surge de tu rostro al preguntarte si aquella particularidad para sentir con tanta fuerza la has heredado de tu padre.

―¡Lorcan, qué bien que estés aquí! ―dice tu hermano, llegando y arrastrando la silla para sentarse en ella de manera descuidada. Te recuerdas cuán diferentes son y por alguna razón aquella firme aseveración te hace preguntarte si acaso te ves tan diferente ante los ojos de otros, como sientes que eres ante Lysander―. ¡Hermano te extrañé!

―Hace sólo una semana que no nos vemos, Lysander ―le recuerdas divertido―. No es para tanto.

El puchero que dibuja en su rostro te obliga a que sonrías, porque tu hermano nunca dejará de ser el niño que es y sólo por eso lo quieres aún más.

―¡No es cierto! Estás tan ensimismado buscando un empleo que no has tenido tiempo ni siquiera para visitar a nuestros padres. ¡Y no me digas que es mentira! Papá me envió una lechuza preguntando por ti porque ¡paaafff! Te desapareces sin avisarle nada a nadie.

Sabes que tiene razón, pero no te sientes culpable. Deseas encontrar algún trabajo que te funcione adecuadamente. Bien podrías imitar a Lysander y combinar el Quidditch con las investigaciones de tus padres. O podrías estar trabajando en Gringotts. Incluso podrías hacer algo para Sortilegios Weasley mientras decides cuál es tu mejor opción. Pero por ahora estás en blanco porque a pesar de que tienes una vida hecha, recomenzar siempre ha sido un paso difícil para ti.

―Sólo quiero encontrar un buen trabajo antes de que mamá decida darme de almuerzo a alguna de las criaturas que tiene en casa.

Lysander ríe escandalosamente, pero eso nunca te ha molestado; de hecho es esa risa tan peculiar de él lo que siempre te reconforta, incluso en tus noches más solitarias. Por eso ahora que sientes nostalgia no puedes dejar de agradecerle mentalmente por el hecho de estar ahí, aún cuando él ni siquiera sea consciente de todo el bien que te hace el tenerlo a tu lado.

―Oye, ¿y cómo ha estado con ese sujeto? Ya sabes, el chico con el que te vi hace dos meses. ¿Aún sigues con él y eso?

―Por supuesto que no ―respondes, frunciendo el ceño. No puede evitar extrañarte por aquella pregunta cuando un sentimiento de culpa emerge de inmediato. Por muy expansivo que sea tu hermano, dejó de preguntarte sobre tu vida íntima desde la vez en la que le reclamaste sobre Albus. Y si bien, siempre que le necesitabas te escuchaba y supo perdonarte, sabías que era normal que las cosas no fueran iguales desde entonces. Por eso, no puedes evitar añadir: ―¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Lysander se sonroja y lo miras fijamente. No es común que pase algo así. Sabes que tu hermano esconde algo y se muere por decírtelo, seguramente por eso sacó el tema. Pero algo se lo impide. Esperas fervientemente que no trate de presentarte a alguien porque, aunque quieres mucho a tu hermano, es natural que la mayoría de sus amigos sean de Gryffindor, porque él perteneció a esa casa. Después de un rato de silencio, donde el juega con la taza que le han traído, parece encontrar más interesante la mesa que los separa que mirarte a los ojos.

―Lysander… ―adviertes, arrastrando con tu mejor tono de voz su nombre. Él, como si fuera un niño pequeño al cual han atrapado haciendo una travesura, te mira culpable.

―No es nada malo, de verdad. Es sólo que… bueno, quizá sólo esté pensando cosas extrañas pero…

―¿Te importaría hablar claro?

Abre la boca, como si quisiera argumentar en tu contra, pero a sabiendas de que nunca te ganará en eso, se encoge de hombros y alza su taza para beber de ella. Entonces mira hacia un lado, donde están los ventanales del lugar, indicándote sin palabras que le imites. Lo haces. Sigues la trayectoria de su mirada y, eso que _temías,_ ocurre.

_Está ahí._

Por un instante todo se queda en blanco. Sientes tus mejillas sonrojarse, pero no le das importancia porque sólo puedes verle. Afuera de aquel local donde Lysander y tú se resguardan, están Lily y James, platicando con _él_… Albus.

Un profundo estremecimiento te recorre cuando lo miras sonreír. Estás consciente de que no te ha visto porque parece demasiado entretenido con la charla de sus hermanos. Los tres tienen paquetes en las manos; parece que están de compras. Suspiras profundamente mientras sigues mirándolo. Estos cuatro años lo han cambiado. Sigue siendo tan atractivo como siempre, pero algo en postura y en la forma en la que mira a sus hermanos, te hace pensar que es distinto. Y aquello no te causa aversión ni tristeza. Sólo hace que te preguntes desesperadamente cómo es que será aquel atractivo hombre de ojos verdes que no te mira a ti.

―Los vi cuando venía entrando… ―dice Lysander, mirando también en esa dirección―. Ellos no me vieron cuando entré… sólo pensé que… mira, no quiero recordarte nada malo, ni nada de eso Lorcan. Pero sé que….

―No importa ―murmuras, odiando que te cueste tanto apartar la mirada de aquella visión―. Él y yo no somos nada. Hace cuatro años que no nos vemos. Ahora es un desconocido. Lo que pasó es un hermoso recuerdo, y estoy satisfecho con ello.

―Es cierto ―dice Lysander y crees que eso basta, creyendo que no se meterá más en ello. Sin embargo, tu hermano te sorprende cuando dice repentinamente―: son dos desconocidos. Es divertido, ¿verdad? _"Hola, no te conozco ni tú a mí, pero creo que estaría bien conocernos"_

Entrecierras los ojos y no dices nada porque piensas que no hay nada que decir. Pero tu hermano sigue con su perorata.

―…y la ventaja de ser dos desconocidos es la que cosas son nuevas… y diferentes.

Suspiras.

―…podría fallar ―dices, desviando la mirada―. Podría ser que uno de los desconocidos se niegue a intentar. Podría ser que su vida ya está formada, que esté con alguien y que sea feliz. Podría ser que los dos sean felices.

―…también podría ser lo contrario y funcionar. ¿Qué podría perder uno de ellos por intentar? Es mejor arrepentirse de lo que se hizo que de lo que no se hizo, ¿verdad?

Lo miras. Él te sonríe y saca un galeón. La moneda de oro brilla fuertemente. Y la sonrisa de Lysander te deslumbra.

―Cara: el desconocido lo intenta. Cruz: sigue con su vida. Y aunque es cierto que ambos podrán ser felices separados… también podrían serlo juntos.

Y antes de que refutes sus palabras, Lysander avienta la moneda. La miras intensamente mientras gira en el aire. ¿De verdad lo harás? ¿Realmente decidirás tu vida en base al destino dado por un galeón? ¿Realmente eres tan insensato? ¿De verdad lo permitirás? Tiemblas. Te aterras cuando la moneda, aún girando, empieza a descender. Y en un ruido apenas audible, choca contra la mesa, rebota, rueda y finalmente, cae.

Bajas la mirada buscando cuál es la decisión que la moneda ha tomado. Lysander sonríe. Y tú, abriendo los ojos, te das cuenta de por qué.

_Cara._ La moneda está del lado de la cara; te dice que debes intentar.

Miras a tu hermano, que está tan animado por el resultado que mira hacia el exterior. Y te das cuenta de que el siguiente paso es el tuyo.

Giras el rostro. Albus sigue ahí, aunque ahora está solo. Parece estar esperando. Quizá, como tú, está aguardando por el destino, ese que tan claro ha llegado para ti. Entonces, no sabes cómo ni por qué, te pones de pie y caminas hacia la salida. Te detienes en la puerta, porque estás temblando, pero al voletar hacia atrás, la mirada cariñosa de Lysander parece transmitirte el coraje que te hace falta.

Y al empujar la puerta y salir, llamas su atención. Por un instante te falta el aliento: Albus está mirándote. Estás atrapado en esa mirada verde que extrañaste. _Vacilas. _Quieres dar un paso hacia atrás y correr… pero entonces, Albus sonríe.

_Te sonríe._

Detienes tus pasos. Te decides arriesgar. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en esta ocasión, la historia de estos dos desconocidos pueda funcionar. Porque eso es lo maravilloso del primer amor; creer que nunca terminará.

Y quizás para comprobarlo, sólo tienes que intentar.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

¡Buenas noches! :D

¡No puedo creerlo! TwT Aquí está la última viñeta. Desde el inicio quise que el final fuese así; en el que se quedará la posibilidad que la historia pudiera continuar. De que tal vez, si se animaban, si esta vez podía llegan en el momento más adecuado, tal vez... pueda funcionar. Les dejo a su decisión e imaginación cuál creen que haya sido la respuesta de nuestro Albus. Cual sea, creo que es un buen final para nuestros chicos. Me siento muy feliz de esta historia, de verdad.

Ahora, muchas gracias a todas las personas que animaron a seguir este pequeño proyecto. ¡Muchas Gracias a **Kuroneko1490 y a Acantha-27** por estar aquí **desde el inicio y hasta el final de este proyecto**!

¡Muchas gracias a **jessyriddle, Janeth Malfoy Black, Lun Black, WayIero95Drarry** y** Gabriela Cruz** por hacerme saber todas sus opiniones, palabras y ánimos! ¡Fue maravilloso leerlos a todos!

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, a los lectores, por los favoritos y a los seguidores. Gracias por todo el tiempo que le han dedicado a estas breves viñetas y de esta particular pareja. Fue un placer haber coincidido con ustedes en este proyecto y espero que, si se da la oportunidad, nos logremos encontrar en otro momento. Hasta entonces, chicos:

**~Travesura Realizada~**


End file.
